


Comic Con

by smbreen13



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smbreen13/pseuds/smbreen13
Summary: Tom and OFC meet at Comic Con. OFC is a Celebrity assistant for David Tennant. David introduces OCF to Tom. Sparks fly between the two. Shenanigans ensue.





	Comic Con

** Chapter 1 **

I’m so excited! I am at another Comic Con. This time I’m in London! It took me a couple years of saving up, but I did it. I plop my bags on the bed and flop down next to them. I am so excited because I am finally getting to meet Tom Hiddleston! I bought a Photo Op with him and an autograph ticket.

            I volunteered to work the Comic Con. Since I have worked others, they agreed to let me help with to the Celebs. I get to the volunteer desk and they ask me to step over by another desk to wait. I am so excited because I love doing this kind of thing. I am having a great time. As I am waiting, I hear someone squeal softly, “It’s Tom Hiddleston!” I turn around and there he is gliding across the floor. His curly, dark auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and sweet smile make my heart race and my knees get weak. He looks over in our direction, smiles, and waves. I am completely frozen. I can’t move or think. I must look like such a dork.

            After Tom walks by and I regain my senses, I begin talking with some of the other volunteers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see David Tennant and his manager walk by. He looked over in the groups direction. Our eyes meet, and he tilts his head like he is trying to remember something. I see him get his manager’s attention then they head over to the volunteer desk.

They begin talking to the person at the desk. She starts looking through papers. The man next to her, with the walkie-talkie, lifts his head up and starts looking for someone. “Lizzie!” he calls. I pop my head up at the sound of my name. He waves me over. My eyes widen a little when I see David Tennant standing by the table.

I head over to the table. My heart is beating very quickly, and I am getting light headed.

“Hi. What can I do for you?”

“I think I remember you from a few years back. You gave me the ‘I don’t want to go’ T-shirt, didn’t you?” asks David. I nod my head yes. “Great! Well, since you are volunteering, how about working with me this weekend?”

            I take a deep breath to calm myself down. “I can work all weekend if you need me as long as I can get to a couple of Photo Ops I can’t miss.”

            “Fabulous!” the volunteer lady exclaims “Here is your badge. Make sure you don’t lose the badge or the lanyard because the color tells them you are a full weekend volunteer.”

            “Follow us,” says David’s manager, “I will get you set up at the table and we can go over the schedule.”

            I follow her and David through the Celeb only area. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tom talking with someone. He sees David and waves. David waves back as he walks over to Tom followed by David’s manager. I follow behind them and my heart starts to beat faster and faster. I’m going to meet Tom Hiddleston!! Tom and David shake hands and hug. You can tell they have known each other for years. I can’t hear what they are saying because of the fact I am in a world of my own. Tom is wearing some snug jeans and a T-shirt. His hair and slight beard look so soft. I want to run my hands through them while I stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

            David waves me over. “Tom, this is Lizzie. She is helping me out this weekend.” Tom looks even better in person than in pictures and onscreen. His voice washes over me like a wonderfully warm shower covering my whole body. My knees nearly gave out. His blue eyes shine like the ocean on a sunny day. The jeans and shirt fit him so perfectly that every movement showed off his lean and toned body.

            I extend my hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I am a huge fan and can’t wait for your Photo Op this weekend”

            “The pleasure is mine.” He smiles and takes my hand. My hand starts to vibrate from his touch. I can feel that vibration extend up my arm and all over my body. He brings my hand up to his lips and gives it a slight kiss. I have to take a deep breath to slow my heart. From the look in his eyes, I could see he felt something as well. He lets go of my hand and looks at David. “You should bring her to the After Party tomorrow. We can all have dinner.” David nods. They say their see you later and David, his manager, and I head out of the lounge.

            We head into the elevator and Lisa, David’s manager, presses the button for the third level. The elevator dings and opens on level three. I follow them down the hall where they stop in front of room 394. I look at the room number then David as I feel a smile creep across my face. I hear the room number echo in my head in Alan Rickman’s voice. Lisa opens the door and this wonderful smell flows from the room. It is a wonderful cologne and flowers mixed together. “I really appreciate you helping us out this weekend. Are you staying in the hotel?”

            “No,” I reply “It’s a little too expensive for my budget.”

            “Ok then we will have to try and find you a room on this floor. You can go get your bags later. I am going to need you to be on site for the weekend,” Lisa says, “I actually need you to sign this Non Disclosure agreement. It is saying that you will NOT discuss ANYTHING you may hear or see while working here this weekend. We have lots of things going on.”

            “I understand sure.” I take the pen and sign the document after I read it to make sure it says what she is claiming. “The only thing I ask is that I need some time off so I can go get my Photo Op with Tom Hiddleston. That is the only thing I HAVE to do this weekend.”

            “Don’t worry. You will get your Photo Op.” David smiles. There was almost a mischievous look on his face. Lisa rolls her eyes and snorts. I look between them very confused.

            “Ok,” Lisa says,” Meet me back at the table in 2 hours. I need to get everything set up and grab the schedule from the Con people.” Lisa leaves leaving David and I in his hotel room.

 

“Would you like something to drink?”

“That would be wonderful. Is there a Diet Pepsi or Coke in the fridge?? I could really use some caffeine.”

He opens the fridge, grabs a soda, and hands it to me. I open it up and take a long drink. I can feel the cold soda going down my throat. I am also aware that David is watching me intently. “Thank you. I really needed something refreshing. Is everything ok?”

            “Yeah.” He says as he clears his throat and shakes his head. “Everything’s fine”

            “No, really, what’s wrong? I can see something is wrong.”

            “I’m trying to clear my head of some things.” He shakes his head again and smiles, “OK. All better.” I give him an ‘I’m waiting’ look as I cross my arms “I think your quite bonny.”

            I smile and blush. “Thank you. That actually means quite a lot coming from someone like you. I tend to be overlooked back home. Believe me, David. If you weren’t married with a family, I would so be all over you. Scottish men are my weakness. Right now, I’m having a few naughty thoughts go through my head”

            “Oh really? Like what?” he says as he leans forward.

            “Well, for starters, I would love to find out if the nickname is true”

            “Which Nickname?” David smiles even wider. His brown puppy dog eyes shine brighter.

            “David Ten-inch” I can feel my face start to flush. I am starting to get aroused thinking about it. David blushes too. “Its ok. I will leave it to my imagination. Besides, You and Georgia are a seriously cute couple.”

            “Well thank you,“ David clears his throat,” Since you already signed the NDA, how about helping me rehearse some lines from my next project.”

            “I would love that! That would be so much fun!”

            He hands me a script and turns to a page halfway through. He points to a line. We start to practice the lines. We are playing a couple who want to be together but have so many obstacles. We are so in love with each other but also are so angry over some of those obstacles.

            I am really getting into the character.  We come to a scene where I have to grab his shirt, kiss him, and we have to makeout passionately. By this time I was in the female character mind set and drawing from my own past, so when we reached that part of the scene, I grabbed David and kissed him hard. I felt his arm wrap around my back and pull me close.

            When we came up for breath, I stepped back. I blushed and noticed how disheveled he and I both looked. “Oh, Um. Sorry about that. I got a bit carried away.”

“Isn’t that what acting is about? Losing yourself in a character? You did a good job. You seem to really understand her.”

 

“Yeah,” I reply, “I have been in a similar situation at one point in my life. It was not a great time in my life.”

            Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. David and I sit bolt upright. We look at each other panicked. “David, you there? Its Tom!”

            “Be right there!” David starts straighten his clothes. “Why dont you go freshen up in the bathroom and I will see what he wants. We need to head down to the the COn floor soon.” I nod and b-line it to the bedroom. I leave the door cracked so I can hear them in the living room.

            I hear the door open and close. “Dave, what were you doing?? You look a little disheveled!”

            “I was running some lines”

            “If you say so.” Replies Tom, “Can I ask you about Lizzie??”

            “Sure. I haven’t known her real long but I can tell you anything I might know.”

            “Is she with anyone? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?” You can almost hear Tom praying the answer is no.

            “No, she isn’t dating anyone at the moment. Can I tell you a secret?” There is a pause so I am assuming Tom nodded yes. “She and I were joking around a little earlier and she pretty much said she wants to shag your brains out!”

            I’m listening from the bedroom and have to over my mouth to stifle my gasp. Oh dear god! Did he just say that to Tom? I know it’s true but come on! Now he is going to think that that is all I want. I can feel my whole body getting warm from both sheer embarrassment as well as arousal thinking about it.

            “Seriously?!” Tom replies.

            “Lizzie told me she has a major weakness for Scottish men.”

 “I’m only half Scottish . . . .” Tom trails off.

 “I know. I saw the way she looked at you when you two met.” Sillence. I think I hear him pacing. “Tom, c’mon, I can see that you like her. She is completely smitten with you. Just go for it.”

            “She is so beautiful. Her red hair and those blue eyes. I was smitten at first sight. I bet her breasts are so soft and supple. You are lucky. You get to work with her all weekend. Probably for the best though.”

            “Why’s that?” I hear confusion in David’s voice.

            “I don’t know if I would be able to concentrate and keep my hands off her! I want her in my room so I can get her against a wall and just have her to myself.”

 “Trust me, I understand. She is quite bonny. I may be married but I’m not dead! She is really sexy. I’d love to find out if she is as much of a minx in bed as I think she is.” I can hear the joking tone in David’s voice.  A pause “What?!” Silence. “How about this? You, me and Lizzie have dinner tonight. Just talk and get to know each other.”

 “I can agree to that.” Tom replied.

“OK. Well, I have to get presentable and head down to the Con floor. How abput you meet me back here after close and you, Lizzie and I can get something to eat and talk for a while. Sound good?” Silence. “OK then. See you later, David says.

            I hear the door open and close. I come out of the bedroom slightly put back together. I look at David, “Why did you say that to him? I am so embarrassed!”

            “Why? You guys obviously like each other so why not just cut out the middle man?” He walks over and gives me a hug. “Why don’t you head over to your room and freshen up a bit. We are going to be late and Lisa will be pissed if we are”

            “I wouldn’t have time” I say. He looks confused. “I’m at another hotel and with traffic and crowds, I wouldn’t make it back.”

            “Well, once the day is over, we will find you a room here and then you can get your stuff”. I smile and we head down to the Con floor.


End file.
